


lillium

by xSallyFace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Depressing, Depression, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSallyFace/pseuds/xSallyFace
Summary: o castitatis lilium
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 17





	lillium

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Suicide  
> Self harm (hardly mentioned)
> 
> Please listen to "Bless" from the soundtrack of Zankyou no Terror while reading this.  
> Another option is "Lillium" from Elfen Lied if you don't like the first song.  
> The third option is the creepiest one, which is by Moka, called "Lillium ~ Phantasia".

And dare he say it, Larry just stood on that roof, looking up at the sky.

The cloudy sky he once loved to watch at night with Sal, under the blankets in the back of car's trunk.   
The roof of Addison apartments wasn't too high, as the building only had 5 floors, but damn weren't the floors themselves huge. The ceiling was more than 5 meters above, making the building with all the outside structuring quite far above the ground's level.

His life had gone downwards for as long as he could remember. But, if he had to be honest, after he started dating Sal, life took a different turn. Sal showed him the true colors of love, the definition of having something to desire, and the feeling of trust. It all felt as if he was a water lily, floating on the liquid surface, peacefully laying down and falling asleep slowly as you wait for the other season to arrive.  
But the demons were still there. Red eyes still haunter him in his dreams and nightmares, both were equally as bad. The blood, the cuts on his wrists, the pain evident on Sal's scarred features under the mask, everything was too much. The pain was building up.

Sal was just a happy dream in a life that's been nothing but a hellish nightmare.

His hands trailed off to the rail of the roof, his foot climbing up to one of the safety guards. His eyes showed no reflection, no emotion, of the build up rain that was slowly and gracefully falling down from the clouds.

𝘖𝘴 𝘪𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪 𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘮, 𝘌𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢 𝘦𝘪𝘶𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘶𝘮.

His limbs were trembling ever so lightly, eyes now focused on the ground that he would potentially hit if nobody dared to get up on that roof, stopping him from his reckless actions. Larry perfectly knew this would cause everybody pain. His mom, Sal, Ash, Todd, hell. He doubted that his dad would be sad if he was here. 

𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘴 𝘷𝘪𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘪 𝘴𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘮, 𝘘𝘶𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘲𝘮 𝘤𝘶𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘮 𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘦.

"LARRY!" Johnson heard a scream and his eyes widened, easily realizing who the voice had belonged to. Why was Sal here?  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE EDGE! LARRY!" Sal kept on screaming. Larry realized he was crying by the hot trail of water running down his pale expression.  
He turned to have a look at Sal. The prosthetic was thrown somewhere to his side, his shirt and hair messy, his jeans almost hanging off by the loss of a belt. How did he know that Larry was there? Oh.  
His visions.

𝘒𝘺𝘳𝘪𝘦, 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴. 𝘒𝘺𝘳𝘪𝘦, 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯.

"L-Larry!" Sal said, quickly running towards the other male, pulling him away from the edge, his tears staining the back of Larry's shirt, his sobs filling the air that was surrounding the scene. "Why you bastard?!W-WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME?!" Sal screamed, his pain evident in his vocal cords.

𝘖 𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘵𝘢, 𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘢, 𝘘𝘶𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘮𝘢, 𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘦𝘯𝘢 𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦 𝘝𝘪𝘳𝘨𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘳.

"I-I can't live like this anymore-" Larry broke down, turning to face Sal, pulling the other male close to himself, his arms tightly around his smaller figure, holding him as close as possible. "I- I'm just a burden to you, baby! L-Look at me!" Johnson sobbed, his whimpers making Sal's heart clench. "I love you! B-but life sucks! Look at me, just look at me!   
I'M MISERABLE!"

𝘖 𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘵𝘢, 𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘢, 𝘘𝘶𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘮𝘢, 𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘦𝘯𝘢,

"Larry." Sal whispered, a faint smile climbing onto his lips. "If you want to die, 𝙒𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧." Sal continued, pulling away to kiss Larry's now chapped and cold lips, tears running down his scarred cheeks. He pulled away once again and pushed himself off together with Larry, whispering one thing right before they hit the ground:  
"̶L̶e̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶v̶e̶n̶.̶"̶ 

𝘖 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘶𝘮.


End file.
